Remember, Roses have Thorns
by Ouran Fan 13
Summary: Two girls bent on revenge have their plans changed when they fall in love with the very boys they want revenge on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran HSHC. I do own my OC's.

Name: (in English order) Amelie Isabella Minori Hoshina

Eyes: Bright Green eyes with Golden starbursts

Hair: Long waist length wavy brunette

Age: 15

Class: 1-A

Name: (in English order) Akari Maria Shiori Hoshina

Eyes: Bright Green with golden starbursts

Hair: Long waist length brunette hair

Age: 15

Class: 1-A

-A bit of Amelie and Akari's past-

Their parents are Italian (mom) and Japanese (dad). They were born on June 1st. They have lied apart since they were 13 years. Before then they had never attended the same school but they are as close as the Hitachiins. Before they moved to Italy, Akari, who had developed a crush on the famous Kaoru Hitachiin, confessed to him and was tricked (not really she knew and she voiced it too) and she was devastated that they would do that to someone who could tell them apart. She hated them both now. But the sisters had never told anyone that the other existed, and now their back.

Akira POV Chapter 1

I looked out the window of our private jet and saw clods and blue skies. I was getting so sick of it. That's all I'd seen for 3 days thank goodness that we were landing soon. I don't think I can stand another second of this flying torcher deice. I get altitude sickness very easily. So I distracted myself by pulling out my iPod and listening to Planetary (GO!) By My Chemical Romance. I looked at my sister and brushed her long bangs out or her bright green eyes and she looked up from her book, "what?" she asked, "The plane's landing in less than ten minutes." She smiled, and put her book away as she grabbed one of my headphones.

I about had a heart attack when our mother and father told us we would BOTH be attending the same school , and that that school was THE Ouran Academy. The same one where those _Hitachiins_ went. My sister and I shared a look then it occurred to me that this might be just what we needed. My sister looked at me with an evil smirk that was Identical to mine. We had the same thought. _Time for Revenge._ When the two of us got to our new room on the 4th floor of our mansion I pulled out mi cell. Time to make a call to an old friend.

Amelie POV

When Mother and father announced where we would go to school, I looked at my little sister, worried, we hadn't ever told our parents about Akira's experience there. But then it occurred to me. We had never told anyone we were twins before either (their parents and family know but no one else does) this could be a good thing. Those brats that go by the name of Hitachiin had messed with my big sister back then. And one thing you should never do is anger the Hoshina family. Even more so the Hoshina Twins, you mess with one of us, you mess with us both. Time to give those boys what they deserve. They we going to regret their actions. I saw my sister had the same thoughts as me. This might be fun.

No-one's POV

When the sisters saw the uniform for girls they had flat out refused to where them and insisted that they make their own uniforms. So they had ended up taking the blazer for the boys and cut it into o a half jacket and cutting the sleeves to right below their elbows. It had a short sleeved whit button-up blouse and a black pleated skirt that was cut right above their knees and long white stockings with black shoes(like the ones the girls wear in the anime)

The teacher for 1-A sat at his desk during the first period study hall time and wondered why the two new students were so late. His question was answered when a girl walked in (Amelie in her modified uniform. When she says her name is Akira that's not a mistake) "Young lady, why are you late for my class?" the teacher asked. "Ugh, seriously? I wasn't going to wear that hideous yellow monstrosity. No one and I mean No-one looks good in that shade of yellow. I had to wear something else so I got the boys uniform and modified it to suit my taste." Amelie's hair was in a ponytail and her bangs which reach her chin were swept to the left. "Now Miss A- ah what is your name again? "The teacher asked. "And you call yourself a teacher? I'm Hoshina Akira. My sister decided to skip class to explore the school. So where do I sit sir?" Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't been paying attention to her but their heads snapped up at her name, and their eyes widened at her uniform. "Ah yes your seat will be on the right side of Hitachiin Kaoru, he is the one sitting on the left. Said twin, actually Hikaru, calmed down a bit and, with an exasperated sigh, said "I'm _Hikaru_ sir." Then as 'Akira' sat down she said quietly so no-one but Hikaru could hear her. "Still getting confused I see." Back on that day that they had played the trick on her, she had said that if they didn't try to make friends, they would never be told apart. Hikaru turned to her and glared as he said "you wouldn't understand."

Amelie POV

"Oh, I think I might understand a tiny bit better that you think." I smirked as I said this. Then the bell rang meaning it was time for club activities. I walked to the court yard and met up with my sister and we began walking towards the third music room. When we arrived I said to my sister, "let me go in first, then come in after 5 minutes." She nodded and went to sit out of sight. I opened the door and was pelted with rose petals, one got in my hair and I flicked it off right before I heard a group of people *cough,boys,cough* said "Welcome," I looked at the Blond dude that had suddenly appeared in front of me as he said, "Welcome my princess to the Ouran High school Host Club, so do you prefer the" I interrupted him right there, " Oh be quiet I'm not here to see you," looked shocked, then I saw a little boy with blond hair, "Mitskuni-kun!" I exclaimed, and walked up to him "It's Amelie, but pretend I'm Akira ok?" I whispered so only Mitskuni could hear he grinned, "Aki-Chan?" He said then he smiled and jumped on me, "YAY Takashi Aki-Chan came to the right room for once!" He said, "Mitskuni-kun you gave me a map! Of course I'd be able to find it." He smiled sheepishly then the door opened again and I ran to it before anyone could see Akira's face, and she was coughing as she said, "Seriously people, those rose petals are a choking hazard." Then Mitskuni tackled both of us down as he said, " Yay, Aki-Chan and Li-Chan are both here now!" my sister and I giggled ," Mitskuni-kun," we said together, "can you get off of us please? "He jumped up and we stood and brushed ourselves off. Then we stood with our heads up so we were now identical twins except my bangs were on my left and y sisters were on her right. We saw Hikaru and Kaoru's faces go from shocked to confuse to shock again. Then they made us (the sisters) laugh by shouting at the same time, "THE DEMONESS HAS A TWIN?" then I decided it was time to tell them who I really was. " Hey Kaoru-baka-Chan, Hikaru-Baka-Chan surprised? Should I surprise you more? Well I've been acting like my sister all day, she's actually Akira. My name is Amelie. Akira's sister, and," I said, "We are happy to be back I Japan." Akira smirked at Hikaru and Kaoru, "But we're not happy to see that you two are still here at Ouran. Or even alive for that matter." Akira said as she gestured to Hikaru and Kaoru. I turned to her and hit the back of her head, "OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" guess who. "As true as your previous statement may be, it was rude. No matter how bad they've treated you in the past it goes against every moral there is to wish someone dead. I'm disappointed in you Aki. What would Grandmother say if she heard you say that, hm?" I said while giving her a piercing glare. "Since when were you older? Seriously Melie you know what jerks they are!" The Hitachiins looked offended. I turned on them, "Why the heck are you acting like we insulted you? You are jerks, and she could have used my terminology." "What is your terminology then?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together. My sister and I said at the same time, "You don't want to hear it. The swearing in it would put a sailor to shame." The whole host club got sweat drops, even Mori did. Then Mitskuni said, "Li-Chan, Aki-Chan, Your mommy told me to tell you that you have a meeting with your manager at 5:00. It's 4:50." We looked at each other. "GOTTA GO PEOPLES, BYE!" we said as we raced out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran HSHC. I do own my OC's.

Name: (in English order) Amelie Isabella Minori Hoshina

Eyes: Bright Green eyes with Golden starbursts

Hair: Long waist length wavy brunette

Age: 15

Class: 1-A

Name: (in English order) Akari Maria Shiori Hoshina

Eyes: Bright Green with golden starbursts

Hair: Long waist length brunette hair

Age: 15

Class: 1-A

-A bit of Amelie and Akari's past-

Their parents are Italian (mom) and Japanese (dad). They were born on June 1st. They have lied apart since they were 13 years. Before then they had never attended the same school but they are as close as the Hitachiins. Before they moved to Italy, Akari, who had developed a crush on the famous Kaoru Hitachiin, confessed to him and was tricked (not really she knew and she voiced it too) and she was devastated that they would do that to someone who could tell them apart. She hated them both now. But the sisters had never told anyone that the other existed, and now their back.

Amelie POV Chapter 2

" Ladies, I would like you to meet the owner of the company you will be working for, Yuzuha Hitachiin, Owner of Hitachiin Design." Our manager Haruka Yamakguchi (first, last) and when we heard the name Hitachiin we started freaking out, no not because of her last name what you think because of her sons we're gonna be hateful towards all who were doomed from the day of their birth to have the name? No, we're not that shallow, no we were freakig out because Yuzuha Hitachiin is like, the BEST designer in this half of the world! AND usually Hitachiin Design only hires models that have been in the business for at least 5 years we had only been modeling for half a year! " Haruka-san I hope you don't mind that I stopped at my sons school ant picked tem up, they will be junior designers soon and ther=y need to see how I go about matters concerning selecting my models, please don't pay any mind to them. Hikaru, Kaoru come in and meet my newest models." said, my sisters and my eyes widend at the name she called, so we put on our usual masks for situations like this a calm , sophisticated smile that would be taken as professional by most standards. It made us look warm, but not childish. Then Kaoru walked in followed closelyby Hikaru. When they saw us their face3s looked shocked then they narrowed their eyes at us and since Yuzuha and Haruka were sitting so they couldn't see our faces, we turned our faces int o a smirk that would send chills up even Kyoya-sempai's spine. We quickly masked it and said calmly, " Hikaru , Kaoru, what coincidence we didn't expect that you were the sons of Hitachiin-Sama, we thought you were her nephews or something like that. Well it's nice to see you outside of class for a change." Yuzuha turned around quickly and said, " Really? You know my sons? Lovely, that will be absolutely wonderful that you're friends condidering that as Hikaru and Kaoru begin designing, because I plan on using you two as my main models for the new catlelog , as well as the Fasion show, so you'll be seeing a lot of eahother," She turned to the boys, " And you'll be use=ing them as models for most of your deigns because I want to feature at least 10 designs from the both of you in the Catelog and 2 from you both in the Fasion show." She turned back to us, "now all that's left is for the two of you to sign you're modeling contract for Hitachiin Design and we can get your measurement done, then we can get you modeling by next Thursday!" My sister and I smiled, and I s=mean a true smile at the fact of being able to model in less that three days , and we temporarily forgot about the devil twins. Yuzuha looked so excited about us modeling , that we giggled too. "Why are you two giggling?" Kaoru asked and I forgot who he was for a moment, " It's just that your mother seems so excited to begin having us model that she seems almost like a small child! I can tell I'm going to enjoy working with you Yuzuha-sama." Yuzuha smiled at me and said, "I'm glad you think so," my sister pulled me up to Haruka's desk and we each picked up a pen and signed our contract. Then 20 minutes later we had our measurements taken and were in our limo heading home. "Yuzuha-sama reminds me of mother don't you think?" Akira asked, I nodded, "Yup, working for her's gonna be awesome!" I said.

Me: So how was it? Good, Bad? I know how you can tell me. REVIEW! Please? FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BAKE MY TOAST!

Hikaru: You said you weren't gonna ask for reviews.

Kaoru: That only applied to that one chapter, Hikaru, author-sama needs reviews so she can make the story better.

Me: Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru. I thought you knew me better than that. After all,_ you seem to toughroughly enjoy invading my personal space. _

Hikaru: He he-he ummm yea so um BYE!

Kaoru: Hikaru, are you _scared_ of Author-Sama

Me: Leave him his pride Kaoru, he's gonna want it in the next chapter when he –Censored so you don't gret any spoilers!- you know.

Hikaru: Seriously you're gonna make me embarrase myself like that? I thought you liked me!

Me: I do Hikaru, I do. But –cencored- is necessary for the plot line. It makes Amelie and Akira like you better.

Hikaru: still.

Kaoru: Bye everyone see you next time in Remember, Roses have thorns! Author sama will be posting a poll soon about what she should change the Title to! Vote!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OURAN! Sadly.

A/N In CH. 2 I posted the end of chapter 1(Sorry I forgot to save before I uploaded Ch. 1 and didn't notice till now.

Akira POV Chapter 2

Math, Study Hall, Art, Lunch, Literature, Science, History, Music. That's my class schedule. I have the same classes as my sister so I should be happy right? Wrong. Those evil Devil spawns are in ALL of my classes too. WHY? What did I do to deserve this? And I haven't even told you the worst of it yet. _Kaoru's _seat is right next to mine no, not by seating arrangement, we got to choose our seats in all our classes, it just so happens that the only seats that were left caused my sister and I to be seated in this order- Hikaru,Kaoru,Me(Akira),Amelie- I ask again, WHY ME! This is the worst(best ;P ) thing that could have happened! Oh well it's time for music. I wonder if the teacher will be cool.

"Alright class, as you know we have two young ladies that are new to our Musical Arts class. You all had to perform a song at the beginning of the year so I could test you on musical taste, skill, and talent. I had our new students notified of this and they have chosen a song to perform for us. So, please refrain from being mean to them ,even if it's absolutely horrible." the music Proffessor said at the beginning of class, so my sister and I walked down to the frount of the room from the seats at the back, she sat at the piano and I stood in in the center of the performance area, and heard Hikaru say to his brother, "Let's watch the train wreck," Kaoru snickered. I looked at them And smirked, " I f that's what you think then prepare to be shocked start, Amelie." I said.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

[Chorus]

(My immortal by Evanesance if you haven't heard it look it up amazing song)

After the song I sang with my sister accompanying me on the piano, I looked at the classes faces, some of the girls were crying, some people looked depressed and I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru they were looking at me oddly, they looked sad, confused, and awed at the same time, if that's possible. I smirked and walked up to them and said, " surprised?" then I wak=lked back to the front and my sister picked up an electric guitar and I went to the keyboard as one of the students who we had talked to beforehand went to the drumbs , another went to the electric bass guitar. And my sister bean the son Whisper by Evanesance.

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me

Into madness

I know I can stop the pain

(X2)If I will it all away

[Chorus:]

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know

That there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be

Blinded by tears

I can stop the pain

(X2)If I will it all away

[Chorus]

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me

Shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for

I rise to meet the end

[Chorus x3]

Servatis a periculum [save us from danger].

Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil].

Now I do enjoy singing but I swear some of the kids in the class are looking at us like we're devil worshipers, thankfully the teacher steped up and said, "Now before you assume that our new studends are latin-speaking-devil worshipers, they said, Servatis a periculum ,save us from danger, and

Servatis a maleficum save us from evil. Now that isn't devil worship, so don't even say it. By the way girls I would like to meet those friends that you were talking about that are as talented in music as the two of you are." We nodded and the bell rang signifying the end of the day. Time to gosince today is Thursday. Then my mood was darkened when I found that we were to ride to the studio with _**them**_ ugh.

Akira POV

I hate , I never thought I'd say this, someone more thst the Hitachiin twins. Ugh he's rude, he's crude, and he has no respect for a lady's personal space. His name? Arzu Hitachiin. Their cousin. Why? Let me tell you.

" Akira-Chan," Mrs. Hitachiin said, "Amelie-Chan I'd like you to meet Arzu, He's my Nephew, and he'll be helping eith hair and make up today."He looked a little like Hikaru and kaoru but he was shorter, chubbier and his eyes were green, no not that pretty green that my sister and I have , no they were a dark murky forest green that reminded me. He looked at me like I was a pice of meat,perv. I'll kill him if he touches me or my sister in any way. Then –never thought I'd say this- I was extremely happy to see Hikaru and kaoru , they came to get us in our first outfits, casual wear. My sister's outfit was a cute black flared skirt that cut off right ubove her knees. The Shirt was a hot pink tank top that had a cute black cardigan. It had a sweat heart neckline and their was a black belt that was right ober where her bellybutton should be. She was wearing a pair of cute pink boots that were cut off at her ankles, she had a silver necklace on that had a butterfly pendant covered in pink rhinestones on it. All-in-all she looked extremely cute, almost like a Lolita girl.

My outfit was much more suited to my taste, I wore a bloodred t-shirt that had a rose print all over it in a shade that was only one shade darked red. I had ablack leather jacket on that was pushed up to my elbows. I had a pair of black skinny jeans that had a chain belt. I had on a pair of red Converse they were the kind that went up to right below your knees amd they wre covering the bottom of my jeans. My hair was up in a pony tail on top of my head toward the back. My facorit part thoug, was the Headphones. They were black and had a read skull on the sides.(like the ones Hikaru wears, but black with red skulls. I love my outfit! I looked at my sisters face and she didn't like hers and I know why. It's pink, not just any pink, but bright, almost ffuchia hot pink. And after I saw that I giggled at her, them Hikaru asked her, "Why are you looking at your outfit like that, don't you like mothers girly outfits?" my sister replied, " No I like them, but just not in pink. Pink isn't my type of color per-say , I prefer red , blue, green, white, black or grey. nPretty much anything except pink and puke green." When we were done with those outfits we went to change and then it happened. We both had barely gotten our pants on for the next shoot when the door opened and Arzu walked in, needless to say because the details are gross,he tried to rape us,not happening. And then Hikaru heard our screams and came in to see Arzu on top of me, he then pulled me out and into his arms ans he called security we didn't notice ou positions until Arzu had been removed then we saw how we looked. Hkaru was standing with his hands on my waist and I was facing him, only wearing my bra and the skirt(and underwear you pervs) ant had my hands on his chest, my hair weas tousled, and well his looked tousled(you know how his hair looks). In short um we looked… yea. So what is my natural reaction? " EEEK LET GO OF ME PERVERT!" then he yelled back, " I JUST SAVED YOU AND I DIDN"T REALIZE WHAT WE LOOKED LIKE SO JUST BE QUITE! AND I'M NOT A PERVERT!" " oops. Sorry , but could you still… um, let go of me?" I asked, he blushed bright red and let go. The rest of the night passed without incident. I still was uncomfertble with the situation, but now I had a bit of respect for the older of ther Hitachiin twins. I evn liked him a bit. NOT A LOT! Just a bit.

Me: k happy Hikaru?

Hikaru: yup! But it wasn't as bad as you said it would be Akira- I mean Author-sama.

Me: whatev I don't care what you call me. So long as Kaoru calls me Author sama.

Hikaru: Bye everyone!


	4. AN

I deeply apologize but I will not be able to update for awile, I'm updating on my mother's laptop, because my computer is broken, it needs a new battery. I would update on her computer, but she won't let me do ore that this.


End file.
